itsacruelworldsirfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole "Nikki" Sutton
Nicole Sutton, better known as "Nikki," is the best female fighter in the Pacific Gang. She's the closest person to Vixen, often taking it upon herself to give Vixen makeovers and take her out places, much to the latter's chagrin. She's the first person to accept Chase as a friend. Her lip mark is usually neon green. Appearance Nicole is only slightly taller than Vixen at 5'8". She enjoys bleaching and dying her hair weird colors like most of their friends, though she tends to color her hair according to her mood. For most of the novel, her hair is dyed a bright blue color with neon green underneath. Unlike Cupcake, she likes wearing various amounts of glam makeup that show off her teal eyes. She even has her outfits separated into two categories: Okays and Favorites. Her favorite outfits tend to be skimpy, tight, and revealing, while her okay outfits are jeans, sweats, and less-than-skin-tight shirts, which she only wears when she's tired or upset. Personality Like everyone else in the Pacific Gang, Nicole has a reputation of being a delinquent who loves fighting and picking on others, but this isn't the case. Nicole is loud and self-assured, often commenting on how good she looks or how great she's doing something. She has an ample amount of faith in herself, so she can come off as a narcissistic at times, and she doesn't let anyone stand in her way. She's also very open about what she's thinking, not hiding that she thinks Chase and Leon are both attractive. She does have a tendacy to get "ahead of herself" (as Leon puts it), especially when it comes to relationships. As Nicole is a bit of a hopeless romantic, she gets a little too excited when it comes to anything romantic, and, as such, jumps to conclusions without letting people finish their thought, like when Cupcake tried to explain what happened between her, Darestin, and Chase in 18 | Culprit. Despite being a hopeless romantic, however, it's been shown that Nikki didn't take her own romantic relationships with other people very seriously until she decides that she geniunely likes Leon, something she expresses to Vixen is "weird." Nicole also has a bad habit of taking matters into her own hands, even matters that aren't necessarily any of her business. If she wants something to happen or if she thinks something should happen, she charges in headfirst to make it happen, like when she thinks that Chase needs to know what's wrong with Whitler. Personality Type Nicole is an ESTP, also known as the "Doer" or the "Entrepreneur." They tend to be friendly, adaptable, and action-oriented. Doers live in the "here-and-now," preferring a fast-paced lifestyle that has them in the center of it because they love being the center of attention. While they're extremely loyal to their friends, they're not usually respectful of laws and rules if they get in the way of getting things done. Despite this, they have great people skills. Doers also enjoy drama, passion, and pleasure—not for the emotional thrill, but because it's so stimulating to their logical minds. Simply put: if an audience member is asked to come on stage, Doers volunteer—or volunteer a shy friend. History Not much is known about Nicole's history yet. It's hinted that she lives alone, though. Relationships Vixen "Cupcake" Tyler Out of the entire Pacific Gang, Nikki is definitely the closest to Vixen due to her ability to understand Vixen better than anyone in the gang. She's the first one to realize how much Vixen hates herself, as well as the first one to notice how Vixen feels about Chase—even before Vixen herself knows. She and Vixen trust each other exponentially, telling each other about everything from their professors being awful to their respective guys getting on their nerves (Nikki complaining about Leon teasing her, and Vixen complaining about Chase). Nikki even has an entire drawer at Vixen's house filled with her clothes. Chase Kingsley Nikki immediately takes a liking to Chase due to how attractive he is. Her liking wavers a little when he starts befriending Vixen, worried he'll do something to her, but it doesn't take her long to figure out that Chase isn't a threat, and she's soon on his side, going as far as telling him about one of the gang's secrets that aren't supposed to be told to anyone in an effort to get him to understand. Taylor "TJ" Justice TJ and Nikki are very similar to one another: both are self-assured and confident, as well as the first ones to volunteer to do something. Because of this, they're constantly competing with the other, ending up either romping around on the floor or verbally attacking the other in an effort to win a competition with no real score. It's all fun and games, though, becase, at the end of the day, Nikki would take a bullet for TJ, and he'd do the same for her. Whitney "Whit" Hall While Nikki respects Whit because she's older than her, she also thinks that Whit spends too much time "comparing" and not enough "contrasting," like she does with Chase and Macintyre. This causes mild amounts of discourse between the otherwise close friends, as Nikki thinks Whit is being too harsh towards Chase. Because she understands why Whit's so adamant about keeping Chase at arms' length, though, Nikki goes out of her way to make both Chase and Whit understand each other, which hasn't really worked yet. Leon Reid Leon is Nikki's newest interest (aside from Chase) at the beginning of the story to her first boyfriend after (roughly) a night spent together. She thinks his "fatherly" overprotectiveness is cute and endearing, often commenting how adorable his is despite being the strongest member of the gang. Trent Elliot Nikki and Trent don't interact much throughout the story, making Trent the least close to Nikki, but it's safe to assume that, because they're in the gang together, the two trust each other. Calvin Stone Nikki enjoys teasing Calvin, calling him "Casanova" and making fun of his overestimation of his personality (though she has no right to talk). She also enjoys throwing hints at Calvin to let him know that she knows he has deeper feelings for Cupcake (who is oblivious). Despite this, the two are close, Nikki wondering absently if Calvin was okay the morning the gang planned on getting some information.Category:Pacific Gang Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Pacific University Students